


To love a Beast

by Pockettmonsterr



Category: BnHA
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Magic, all that good stuff, dark themes, intense action, it’s beauty and the beast, spells, you know the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockettmonsterr/pseuds/Pockettmonsterr
Summary: ‘Long ago, a prince known as Aizawa Shouta was cursed with the appearance of a beast due to there being no love in his heart. He was exiled to live his years in misery and pain...until you came along.’





	1. The curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘It’s a tale as old as time. Known by many and yet so few.’

_Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of Japan. A handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything one could desire, the prince was coldhearted and unkind. He showed little love for the ones around him. Even the ones who considered him a friend._

 

_Upon his eighteenth birthday, a ball was held. In hopes to find a bride that would help rule by his side. But that night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle. Seeking shelter from the bitter cold. As a gift, she offered the prince a single rose._

 

_He granted her rest, so long as she left soon the next morning. However as the night progressed it became obvious to the haggard old woman, that the prince had no remorse or empathy for anyone. She warned him that his heart was far to cold for a man to rule as king. For love, is stronger than any metal or rope that could be found. The prince merely scoffed, saying love was for fools._

 

_She warned him once more but he dismissed her again. Within seconds the wrinkled and aged woman transformed into a beautiful enchantress. The prince asked for forgiveness but by then it was too late. For she had seen there was no love in his heart. As punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast._

 

_And placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. As days bled into years, the prince and his servants were forgotten by the world. For the enchantress had erased all memory of them. From the minds of the people they loved. But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose._

 

_If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for for all time. As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?_


	2. Good Morn’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘It’s the same old village with the same old people. But at least it’s safe.’

You let out a sigh as you closed the cottage door behind you. Smoothing the wrinkles from the front of your apron. The sun was already rising, casting varying hues of orange, greys, and blues across the sky. Yet another day in the small village you’d learned to call home. You suppose it wasn’t all bad.

 

The people were nice when they wanted to be. Which were only a select few. But their was a stable supply of goods, food, and such. A familair routine and safety to the village. You strode down the cobblestone road.

 

You tucked your book against your side. Having read it twice over while you had had it. You were going to exchange it while doing your morning chores. You made your way towards the shops in the center of town. The familair chorus of greetings already breaking the quiet morning air.

 

“Good morn’!”

“Good morn’!”

“Good morn’! Good morn’!”

“Good morn’!”

 

Taishiro, the baker, stood outside his shop. Handing out fresh loaves of bread. You paused in front of him placing the coinage needed on his tray.

 

“One loaf, as always,” you hummed tucking the bread safely in your apron pocket. He nodded to you, giving a curt fairwell as he greated a mother of three. Making your way across the already crowded square you tried to squeeze through tight spaces. Worming your way through huddled gossipers and men returning from hunts. You couldn’t help but smile at the familair face when nearing a more secluded area.

 

“Good morning, David. Still looking for something i presume?” You questioned with a playful tone. The blacksmith rubbed the back of his neck, giving a sheepish nod.

 

“So it seems. Oh well, i’ll remember in due time. Are you off to the library?” He said nodding to the book you held under you arm. You couldn’t help the grin that made it’s way onto your face.

 

“Of course!” You giggled skipping past the sweltering workshop David called home.

 

You finished up your shopping in no time. The stall owners already having prepared your usual ammount of food needed. It was a routine you’d had for almost fifteen years. A boring and dull routine, but routine no less. You suppose you should be happy.

 

You never had to worry about anything. Then again, what was life without a little adventure? You supposed that’s why your father made sure you were well read. So you wouldn’t go galavanting off on your own to seek out adventures. Instead you could just use books to go to far away places.

 

You pushed open the library door. Nedzu hadn’t noticed you enter yet. He was busy organizing a shelf on the back wall. It didn’t take him long to notice you however.

 

“Back again already? I gave you that book three days ago,” he chided making his way over to you. You gave an apologetic smile as you handed it back to him.

 

“Do you have any new ones yet?” You hummed scanning over a shelf. The familair worn out covers a comfort to you. Like old friends had come by to say hello.

 

“No, not yet. I won’t have anymore for a while. But if you want you can pick a few to reread. I know you’ve read them all by now, but it’s all i have,” he frowned dusting a few of the hard back covers off. You easily fingered over the spines of the books. Findingthe one you loved most near the bottom. You pulled it out with care, holding it up to show the librarian.

 

“This ones my favorite,” you explained flipping a few pages into the first chapter. Who wouldn’t love it? It had pirates, thievery, false princes, true love, and magic!

 

“Ah, the Orphans Tale. A good choice. Why not keep that one? A treat for being such a loyal customer all these years,” Nedzu stated cheerfully. Your eyes widened as you gazed down at the faded cover.

 

“Really? Are you certain?”

 

“Of course! Now, run along. I know you have other chores to do,” he shooed. You gave another grateful nod, cheeks starting to ache you were smiling so hard.

 

“Again, Thank you so much! Have a good day!” You called. The librarian waved to you, shaking his head as he tried to stifle a laugh. Once you were fone he turned back to face the three crowded shelves of his shop.

 

“She reads too fast. My libraries far to small. I’ll need to ask Yagi to bring back quite a few more books,” he murmered heading back to his desk to organize his things.

 

-

 

Muscular had just returned from the war. His horses nostrils flaring as it clopped down the thin dirt trail. Tomura following close behind on his own stallion. The hot headed blond pulled his horse to a stop. Eyes skimming over the cozy little village below.

 

“Take a look Tomura. This village is home to the one prize i haven’t managed to win just yet,” Muscular grinned. Tomura arched an eye row in questioning. However he didn’t need to speak, Muscular was already explaining.

 

“Y/n is by far the most beautiful girl in all the village. We’ll be wed before winter comes,” he proclaimed. Tomura glanced over at the man.

 

“Are you certain? She’s far too...well read i believe. And you take pleasure in more athletic things,” he smirked to himself. Muscular scoffed, kicking his heels into his horses sides. Urging it onward.

 

“I’m well aware, Y/n can be as argumentive as she is beautiful! After all, what’s the thrill of the hunt without the chase?! He laughed.

 

“But, Muscular-“ Tomura was cut off as the man spoke over him.

 

“Quiet, Tomura. I know exactly what i’m doing,” he retorted. The two’s horses broke into a trot as they neared the front entrance to the village. Bringing trouble with them.


	3. I think not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Muscular’s arrival leaves you uneasy, but your father helps you feel a small bit better.’

Muscular tied the horses to the hitching post. Tomura stood off to the side eyeing the black smithing shop. A familiar dented helmet sat perched on one of the back tables. His attention was pulled away as Muscular took hold of his arm. All but dragged along the ground.

 

Muscular finally let him go as they arrived at town square. His eyes scanning over the crowd as he tried to spot you. Though you were far too lost in thought to notice his arrival. He grinned as he swiped a bouquet of flowers from a vendor. Leaving Tomura to deal with the angry woman.

 

By the time you realized someone was heading for you it was too late to try and duck into a shop. You lifted your gaze to see the face of the one man you hated most in the world.

 

“Good morning Y/n! It’s been a while since i last saw you,” Muscular stated.A bouquet of flowers were held out to you. The dark red carnations an unwelcome sight. You stared up at him in confusion. He had been gone for the past few months.

 

There was no word of his arrival. What was he doing here? He seemed to catch on that you were surprised to see him. So he tried to break the ice.

 

“I see, you have an Orphan’s tale,” he said, using the flowers to gesture to your book. You glanced down to the leather bound book you held. A small smile on your lips.

 

“Oh, you’ve read it?”

 

“No, i prefer to read up on more technical things. Such as military reports and statistics,” he retorted with a scoff. Your smile vanished as you started to turn away. For a second you forgot just how big of a moronic brute he was.

 

“May i come over today?” He asked taking large strides to follow after you. You didn’t even glance back at him as you responded.

 

“No.”

 

He trailed to a stop behind you. Letting you continue down the cobblestone road towards your home. You wanted to vomit. Ever since you were little Muscular had sought your attention. Always looking for praise and compliments from those around him.

 

If anyone made it obvious they disliked him he’d force his way into their life. Changing their mind or breaking their bones. You were among the unlucky few who hated his guts. And he knew full well. Yet he did his best to court you at every turn anyway.

 

It was a bit odd, if not disturbing. You turned down a side road. Your house coming into view. You gave a sigh of relief as you jogged the rest of the way to your front gate. Safety just within reach on the other side.

 

Tomura watched your figure disappear around the corner of the bakery. Rolling his eyes. He hated Muscular with a burning passion, but it was his masters wishes to keep an eye on the brute. Which meant he had to follow him upon his endeavors to woo you.

 

“Shall we move to the next girl then?” Tomura questioned turning to return to the busy town square. Muscular broke into a grin as he shook his head.

 

“No, it’s always the hard ones to get that make the most delectable prey,” he remarked. Tomura rolled his eyes leaning against the wall. Muscular’s gaze turned as he started back down the road. Towards where he had tied the horses.

 

“It’s why she’s so appealing. She doesn’t even try to hide her distaste for me.”

 

“Then why do you want her if she hates you?” Tomura retorted. Muscular shot him a venomous look. Which the teen promptly ignored.

 

“It‘s all about the thrill of the hunt. Wearing down your prey until they have no choice but to surrender. It’s thrilling! Come along, Shigiraki!” He called easily swinging up and onto his saddle. He would win your heart one way or another.

 

-

 

The front door thudded shut behind you. You let out a small sigh, clutching the book in you grasp a bit tighter. Muscular had a tendency to make you nervous. He had never done anything to hurt you personally. But with his violent personality it was better to be safe than sorry.

 

“Home so soon, shrimp?” Your father called. You smiled as you looked over to his desk. He sat in front of the fire. His grey hair and constant frown a welcome sight. You strode over to him setting you book down on his table.

 

Two boots lay torn apart on the desk’s top. Bits of metal sticking out from the bottoms. It looked like the piping was growing out of the leather.

 

“I’m afraid so. I picked up the ingredients for dinner tonight. What on earth are you making now?” You questioned tilting your head. You knew he built armor similar to Shields. But this didn’t look anything like armor. It was more monster than anything.

 

“There boots to help adjust my gift better. I might be old but i should still be able to go just as fast. Though i can’t get the stupid tubing to stay,” he grumbled hurling a piece of piping at the wall. It bounced off with a muffled ‘pwing’. Landing a few feet from the both of you. He hopped down from his chair. Grabbing his walking stick as he went to pick it back up.

 

You glanced about your small house. The odd weaponry and inventions lining the shelves and walls. Collected over the years of your father’s adventures. Most of the other townspeople had small paintings or flowers. Yet here you stood in the house of some of the strangest contraptions for decoration your frown returned as your father climbed back into his chair. Muttering under his breath.

 

“Father?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Do you think i’m strange?” You asked softly. His eye twitched as he pointed his walking stick at you.

 

“Oh, not this again. Do i need to go nock around a few heads?” He huffed starting to stand up.

 

“No!”

 

“Then you know the answer. No, you aren’t odd. We live in a tiny village with tiny minded people. They have nothing better to do other than gossip. Half the tails they spin aren’t even true at all,” he snapped. He set his cane atop his desk. Starting to screw the piping back into place.

 

“You’re like your mother. Stubborn, strong willed, smarter than a tack. Could out smart me any day,” he said, a soft smile tugging at his lips. He met your gaze with a grin as he shook his head.

 

“Your mother was fearless. She saved me more times than i could count. Don’t ever believe that you aren’t. Because i know you, Y/n. You’re just as brave.”

 

You rolled your eyes as you sat down on the stool beside him. Placing your chin into your hand.

 

“I highly doubt that. I can’t kill spiders without help,” you replied jokingly. He stopped his work, eyes scrunching as he sneered.

 

“That’s just common sense. Spiders can burn in hell.”


	4. A trip to the shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You’re father heads out on a trip to help a friend, leaving you on your lonesome.’

It was the early hours of the morning that your father woke you. Saying he needed to leave for a trip. It was short notice and by the way he was moving it had to be urgent. Though he did his best to try and keep you from thinking so. You helped to pack him a few meals for the road.

 

Wrapping bread and other items carefully before placing them in a travel pack. You carried the back outside to find your father hurrying to saddle up Dante. The chestnut mustang snorting in irritation at being woken so early. You strapped the travel pack to Dante’s side. Securing it properly before taking a step back. Your father let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Toshinori asked me to meet him at the Musutafu port. Something about his gift or whatever,” he grumbled climbing up into the saddle. Despite his best efforts to look disinterested you could tell something was bothering him. Toshinori had been apart of your family for quite sometime. He was practically an older brother to you, and a son to your father. He glanced down at you with a frown.

 

“Lock up the house. And if Muscular comes around kick him in the a-“

 

“I know, father. I know! Now, you have somewhere to be. You can’t be late!” You retorted crossing your arms over your chest. You’d think he’d trust you to be by yourself by now. You were twenty years old! Practically an old spinster by the villages view.

 

“I’m never late! I’m the fastest thing alive,” your father quipped. You rolled your eyes, taking note that the sun was starting to rise. The soft blues and oranges of the sky helping to shed some light on the pathway your father would take.

 

“Now, what shall i bring back?” He questioned tugging at his gloves as he doubled checked everything. You couldn’t help but smile at the prospect of a small gift. Especially all the way from the shores.

 

“A book, like you’ve always done since i was a little girl.”

 

That gained you a scoff. Your father casting you a narrowed eyed look.

 

“What’re you talking about? You’re still a little girl. You haven’t grown into a woman yet,” he retorted. You shook your head trying to stifle your laughter.

 

“Very well, one book for the little girl,” he said patting Dante’s shoulder. The mustang huffed in response. Stamping one foot as he grew impatient. You stepped back allowing him some room.

 

“I’ll be back in a forte night. And i’ll bring you back a book,” he hummed snapping the rains. Dante happily broke into a trot as he started down the dirt trail.You followed for a few paces. Cupping your hands around your mouth to call after him.

 

“Bye, father!”

 

“See yah, shrimp!” He yelled, waving to you as Dante broke into a gallop. It wasn’t long before the both of them vanished over the hillside. The sky now a mix of blues, oranges, and pinks. Sunlight starting to awaken the world around you. You hugged yourself giving a small sigh.

 

“Stay safe.”


	5. Through the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your father finds himself at a crossroads and you’re getting irritated with your potential “Suitor”’

Torino’s journey had been smooth so far. The pathways were clear and easy to find. He hadn’t run into any trouble what so ever. Well, up until now. He had come to a three way fork in the road.

 

Dante paced back and forth before Torino tugged on his straps. Pulling the stallion to an abrupt halt. The roads had been altered. The far right would have been the fastest choice. It would’ve been a four hour ride to and from the shore.

 

Yet the road had been washed out. Brush and fallen trees were strewn about it to further stop anyone from passing upon it. Dante pawed at the ground, giving a snort as he tried to follow the left pathway.

 

“Stop it, you giant lug. I’m trying to think,” Torino snapped riffling through one of his saddle bags. He pulled out a map scanning over the boundary lines of the forest. He traced his finger over the trails before stopping on the clearing where he was. He tapped the fork in the road, gaze following the center mark. It was a straight shot to the sea shore. It would be an hours ride at the least.

 

“Center path leads straight through the woods. It’ll be quicker and we’ll be out before nightfall,” Torino stated tapping his heels against Dante’s side. The stallion gave a whinny in protest but started forward anyways.

 

“Never liked magical woods anyway. To many pathways and to many tricks,” he muttered under his breath. A gust of wind swept the leaves up off of the trail. The dead leaves skittering beneath Dante’s hooves as he started down the center pathway. Despite how early in the afternoon it was the sky was beginning to darken. Heavy clouds threatening rainfall the deeper Torino travelled into the woods. Though he did little to acknowledge the shifting weather. It would wind up being his downfall.

 

-

 

Meanwhile, you were facing your own problems back home. You had simply been minding your own business. Doing your calculations for this weeks wages. It wasn’t like it was difficult math. It was the simplest to learn.

 

Yet a few of the people had gone out of their way to knock you over along with all the food you had bought yourself for the next few days! Not to mention they purposely down talked your father while you were close. Saying he was an old coot. A delusional old man who never actually fought in the magical wars. You had gotten so close to punching one of them.

 

Except Taishiro had stepped in the way in time to talk you down. You were still upset over it but you decided to go on your way. You tried to salvage the little of your food as possible. You gave a sigh as you placed the remaining food into your basket. You took one step off of the sidewalk onto the road and were promptly splashed by a passing rider on a stallion. Could your day get any worse?!

 

“Y/n!”

 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. It was Muscular himself. You glanced over your shoulder with a frown. Not wanting to talk to the rowdy man.

 

“I heard you had trouble in town. Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine!” You replied wiping your face off. Hoping some of the mud might splatter onto him and ruin his outfit. Much to your dismay it didn’t.

 

“Perhaps you should get yourself a husband. Someone to protect you and fight for you.”

 

Oh, cause that was all you needed. Add marriage atop of all your problems and it’ll all get better!

 

“I can take care of myself, Muscular,” you retorted sweeping your skirt to the side as you stepped over the mud puddle. You didn’t even have to check if he was going to follow you. He always did.

 

“You need a good husband, Y/n. Why not me?” He smiled. You turned off the road following the small trail to your porch. Turning to face him you set him with your best glare.

 

“I won’t be getting married anytime soon. Good day,” you said closing the front door in his face. You waited until you heard his boots crunching against the gravel. Soon only the rustling of the chickens rooting for feed could be heard. Thank goodness.

 

You stomped down the porch steps. The wood creaking with each heavy thump of your shoes.

 

“How dare that ignorant, disgusting, pig headed, muscle freak even suggest marriage! He’s so, so, urgh!” You kicked the pale sending it skittering actoss the ground. Feed spilling out in it’s wake sending the chickens into a frenzy.

 

“Look at me! Muscular’s frail little wife. Oh, Muscular! How handsome you are. How strong you are! I’d rather catch the plague,” you snorted. You were fed up with the man and the ignorant villagers! You’d think everyone would be a little more open minded what with the advances the village had made in black smithing and such. But no! You gave a heavy sigh leaning against the fence post. The sun was starting to set setting the sky ablaze with oranges and pinks.

 

“Is it bad to want adventure? I know i should be happy but still. Some change would be nice. Just a little bit even,” you muttered shaking your head. Honestly, even if someone new came to town. Or just something different for a change! Just something else. Anything!

 

You’d soon regret those thoughts however.


	6. Worse things than wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You awake in the night to find a storm raging outside. You know deep down that something is wrong. You don’t need a gift to tell you that your father is in danger.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘*takes long sip from a capri-sun as i flip a feather boa around my neck* Sup?

Torino could see little to nothing through the sleet that yanked at his cloak. The wind hissing through the wet leaves of the trees above him. He knew he should have just taken the main road. Short cuts were nothing but trouble! His impatience had cost him more time than he could spare. He needed to get to the shores! 

The map he had studied earlier was safely tucked within his saddle pouch. It would do nothing for him if he took it out to look at it. It’d merely become blurred and soaked in the rain. He gave a growl of irritation as he stumbled upon yet another clearing. He was certain it was the same one he had crossed by a hundred times. 

Dante pulled to a stop, huffing as he paced in a tight circle. Torino was starting to lose his temper with the simple minded creature. The horse had been avoiding the shadows and bushes like they were wolves. Yet there had been any such creatures in these parts for years. Dante skittered away from the larger tree settled at the far side of the clearing. Pawing at the muddy dirt with an obvious anxiousness. 

“Oh, what now?!” Torino snapped. Dante tugged at the reins, whinnying as he jostled as far away from the brush as he could manage. The horse was going to test his ever lasting nerve. It was jumping at its own damn shadows now! 

“You dumb horse! There is nothing...there,” torino lost the fire in his tone as he saw the two beady eyes peering out at him from the darkness. Those hadn’t been there a moment ago. Nor were they any kind of eyes he would recognize. A wolves eyes were easy to tell. They appeared like silver fireflies. Watching you closely, looking for a weakness. A large forest cat’s had a green tint to there reflection, but this creatures. This creatures had a deep yellow glow, the pupils all but visible in the non existent light. A low rumble rolled through the silence. It took Torino a moment to realize it was not the storm, but whatever creature the eyes belonged to. 

A large limb unfurled forward. A clawed paw landing with a soft ‘schk’ in the mud. A flash of lightning tore the sky open. Illuminating the shadows for only but a moment. It was all Torino needed. 

“Kyah! Come on Dante, move!” Torino shouted snapping the reins back. The horse didn’t need to be told twice. With a panicked whine the horse turned tail. Nearly capsizing on the slick earth as it took off down the pathway. A bone shaking shriek could be heard over the clap of thunder.

Heavy footsteps thudded behind him. The erratic panting of the creature seeming to grow ever closer. Torino risked a glance behind him to find the monster only mere feet behind him. A high pitched scream echoed from the tree line as a second creature lunged at him. Torino let loose a curse as he tried to catch hold of the reins. Dante bucked up, hooves flailing in the air in an attempt to strike at the creature before him.

Torino lost his grasp falling straight onto the ground. Mud spattering up into his face distorting his vision. 

“You stupid animal!” He snarled rubbing at his eyes. He clambered to his feet trying to find a clear pathway to safety. In that moment fate seemed to be working on his side. Through the bleary mess of the world around him he could make out a small archway of trees leading straight to a set of iron rod gates. At the moment it was his best shot. 

Another streak of lightning revealed a silhouette looming over him. Torino looked up in time to see one of the monsters was hovering over him. Sharp teeth dripping with rain water, that or saliva. It took a swing at him, claws snagging on his cloak. Torino’s mind finally started to work again as he was dragged across the ground. 

He unbuttoned his hood slipping out of his cloak. The creature gave a churr of confusion staring at the empty cloth. Torino hadn’t used his gift in quite some time, he hoped he still had it in him to get to the gate. The bottom’s of his boots tore open. His jets propelling him forward at break neck seed. 

He skidded across the ground staring up at the gates. He grabbed hold of the handle using all of his strength to pry the gates open. The handle groaned beneath his efforts. The gears refusing to give way. Torino gritted his teeth glancing over his shoulder to see the beasts charging straight for him. 

He kicked off the trunk of one of the trees next to him. Backflipping over the gate to the safety of the other side. He hit the ground hard rolling a few feet. The hulking silhouettes attempted to reach their arm through the gate. Claws scraping at the gravel in an attempt to grab him. 

Torino scooted further back, watching the monsters pace back and forth in front of the steel and brick wall. Eyes unblinking and filled with an unsatisfied hunger. He let out a slow sign running a hand through his crazed hair. Peering over his shoulder he could see the frame work of a mighty castle. Or what might’ve once been mighty. 

The brickwork was crumbling, the windows dark and foreboding. It looked like the type of the place that housed the souls of the dead. A place you should avoid. Torino shook his head, brushing his arms off. An angered growl reminded him he wasn’t alone. The monsters were still watching him. Waiting patiently for him to move close enough to be snatched. Torino let out a low ‘tch’. Glaring at the creatures in hopes of making them back off. Turning back to the castle he searched the windows for any signs of life. Yet just like before, there seemed to be no one inside. 

“Might as well see whose inside. Can’t be any worse than what’s out here,” he grumbled trying to wipe the rest of the mud out of his eyes. He made his way up the gravel trail. Unaware of the many souls that were indeed trapped within the castle. Waiting for someone just like him.


End file.
